The subject matter disclosed herein relates to non-destructive testing devices, and more specifically, to providing selectable functionality of displayed images to facilitate the use of the non-destructive testing devices.
Certain devices may be used to inspect a variety of systems and facilities, such as power generation equipment and facilities, oil and gas equipment and facilities, aircraft equipment and facilities, manufacturing equipment and facilities, and the like. The inspection equipment may include various non-destructive inspection or non-destructive testing (NDT) devices. For example, video boroscopes (or endoscopes), portable eddy current inspection devices, portable X-ray inspection devices, and the like, may be used to observe or otherwise inspect the systems and facilities using non-destructive inspection techniques. These devices may display a video picture of an object situated within a remote cavity.
The image displayed by the NDT devices may be displayed on a video screen and may vary in magnification, apparent size, and detail, depending upon how close the end of the insertion tube carrying the lens system is from the object being viewed. Likewise, particular regions of the image may be presented as a magnified portion in the display. Additionally, the NDT devices may include user interfaces useful in allowing users to perform various monitoring functions. Unfortunately, such user interfaces may be complex, cumbersome, and time-consuming for users. Additionally, these user interfaces may not allow for ease of viewing of an enhanced portion of an image. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide NDT devices with improved user interfaces.